Shiny
by RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: A Crobat reflects on his life with his Trainer, wondering whether it's that he's "shiny", or whether it's because he's strong as to why his Trainer likes him. No pairings, kind of a oneshot.


**Random fic I decided to write for no reason.**

* * *

"All right, everyone! We can stop for a break here! We don't have any need to rush. So just go ahead and relax!"

I stared at my Trainer. She looked back at me with kind eyes. "Go on, Francis. I'll be okay."

I nodded, flying up over the trees. It hurt staring into the setting sun, but I didn't mind, even if I was nocturnal. Being with Natasha was what I was truly happy about. Although the name Francis...that was fairly strange. How did she even come up with that? She only named me after I evolved into Crobat. Did she think it suited me better?

I sighed. I remembered the day she first caught me. It was in Mount Moon, and she was only seven years old at the time, three years too young for her to compete in Gym Battles. She was traveling with her brother, Johnathan, who was old enough to be Trainer. She was constantly complaining about all the Zubat in the cave, and how she had no Repels.

"I hate Zubat!" she complained. "They're everywhere! Why didn't you buy any Repels back in Pewter City?"

Then she saw me. I remember her eyes going wide at the sight of me. She turned to her brother and whispered something. "Why does it look..._different_?" I heard her ask.

"I remember reading about this," her brother responded. "I think these are called Shiny Pokémon. They're extremely rare."

"Can I catch it?"

"Well, I was hoping _I_ could catch it..."

"I saw it first, so it's mine!" she retorted. She sent out a Mankey, and commanded it to use Low Kick. I flew out of the way. At the time I wasn't sure I liked this girl, but after her Mankey attacked me a few more times, I decided to give her chance. How bad could she be, anyway?

A few days after she caught me, she kept me on her team in hopes to train me, and eventually get me to evolve. She was disappointed with the few attacks I could learn as a Zubat. In an attempt to get her to like me a bit more, I evolved. I'm not sure that it worked, as she still constantly complained about my attacks.

"Zubat and Golbat are hard to train," her brother reassured her. "It takes time for you to realize how special they can really be. Besides, you were the one who wanted to catch it, and it was only because it was a Shiny. Maybe this is a good lesson for you. You need to learn that just because a Pokémon is a different color than all the others doesn't make it any better than them."

She stopped complaining after that, and she sighed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe it's time for you to, you know...release Golbat into the wild."

I remember she grabbed me in a hug. "No! I'm not gonna just let him go! You're crazy if you think I'll do that!"

"Nat, you obviously can't stand to take care of him. Seriously, you should-"

"_No_! Shut up!" she cried. Burying her face in my wing, she murmured, "I'm sorry, Golbat. You _are_ special to me. I don't care if your attacks don't cause much damage. You have your status move thingies. You can confuse the opponents with your attacks!" I heard her gasp. "I know! You can be like a support Pokémon! Your specialty can be, like, confusing and poisoning the other guys. Does that sound good?"

After that, she trained me as a support Pokémon. Confuse Ray and Toxic were my most important moves to use. Sure, I would've liked it if I could do more than support...but my bond with Natasha was finally growing after that. So much that when she brought me to Johto three years later...I finally evolved.

She was being attacked by a group of shockingly powerful Houndour. All of her other Pokémon, except for myself, had fainted. I remember her terrified face, and her begging me to use a move, _any_ move at all, if only it would get us out of there. At that point, I was filled with only one emotion: the determination to protect my Trainer.

I evolved into a Crobat before her eyes and snatched her up onto my back, using Fly to carry her all the way to Olivine City, where her brother was waiting. She explained everything to him, how she was attacked, how Houndour normally wouldn't be found so close to the city, and how I evolved to save her life.

He laughed. "If I knew a Shiny Golbat would evolve into a pink Crobat, a male at that, I'd have told you not to catch a Zubat three years ago!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't care what he looks like anymore," she retorted. "He's finally learned a new attack, and I didn't have to teach it to him." She hugged me. "Besides, I think having a male pink Crobat is cool." She grinned. "I think I'm going to give him a nickname. He deserves one."

"A nickname? Aren't those kind of overrated?" he asked teasingly.

Natasha shrugged. "I'm going to call you Francis. I think it's a good name for you."

I brought myself back to reality, approximately eight years after she first caught me. A smile spread across my normally stoic face. Now that I thought about it, it seemed as though she cared about me the most out of all her other Pokémon. It almost didn't matter whether it was my unique coloring or my battle strategy. She loved me, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey! Francis!"

I flew back down into the forest. Natasha's green eyes were bright. "It's time to go. We can't have the plane to Kalos leaving without all of us, can we?" I stared past her. Standing behind her were all of her other Pokémon, the ones she had caught for her team in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. They all looked back at me, warmth glowing in their eyes. I felt something stir in my heart. Was this what it felt like to really belong to something special? Something important?

"Johnathan is waiting for us by the plane. I'll have to keep you all in your Poké Balls, so that the attendants don't get angry with us." She smiled. "Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. I flew after her as she went back to gather the rest of her Pokémon. Even though she wasn't going to keep us all with her as she travelled the new region, we would at least live together in a good home with the rest of her family.

She was just about to put me in my Poké Ball, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around me. "Thanks, Francis. You're my number-one partner. You're more than just a support Pokémon. You're more than just some pink Crobat. You're _mine_, and don't ever forget that."

* * *

**Cheesy and corny. Just the way I like it! XD**

**Please review, and have a good day :)**


End file.
